


When Strangers Come to Town

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Western, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Underage, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Fic AU. Pike and family escaping devastation come upon Four Corners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Strangers Come to Town

When Strangers Come to Town

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: No Own

Summary: Kid Fic AU. Pike and family escaping devastation come upon Four Corners.

Intel:

Star Trek (2009) or (TOS). More 2009 I think: Pike Adult. Spock teenager. Len & Jim Kids

Magnificent Seven (TV Series): Larabee, Buck, Nathan, Josiah, & JD Adult. Ezra & Vin Kids.

WSCTT

Chris Larabee looked up from the step where he is whittling with his adopted son Vin Tanner. A man on a horse followed by a wagon with a teenager at the helm. The man approached Chris L.

"Hello," the man smiled.

"Hello, what can I do ya for?"

"Looking for a doctor." The man slid off his horse. Chris appraised the man. He didn't look hurt. Or look to hurt anyone.

"We ain't got a doctor but we got a healer."

"That we can do."

"He don't need no snake oil man." A little boy grumbled as he came over and retrieved the horse. This boy looked just about reach double digits. "I take care of him fine." The man knelt down. He laid a hand on him.

"I know Len. But we need to get him checked out who has more experience."

"I have experience." The man lost his smile. Chris L observed all this with his gunslinger eye. The slightest twitch.

"Len, you I..." a wail came from the back of the wagon followed by a pain filled cry of.

"Bones!" The little boy shrugged off the hand and horse then ran back to the wagon. The teenager gave a hand to hull the child up before he disappeared under the flaps.

"Sorry about that."

'No problem." Chris set his hands on Vin's shoulders. "Vin, go get Nathan tell him he has some customers."

"Yes pa." Vin nodded his head to both.

"Much appreciated." The man held out his hand. "Christopher Pike." Chris smiled back.

"Chris Larabee." Larabee began to walk toward the wagon. Pike followed close behind. For this was his family. And he would protect. The teenager watched as Larabee approached the wagon. Chris went around the back to see between the flaps. Len serving some fluid to the smaller boy. While the weak boy tried to climb into his lap. The little doctor spoke soft words to the youngling. Looking up from his patient he glared at Chris L. Before Chris L knew it he was bumped aside as Nathan began to climb into the back of the wagon.

"What seems to be the problem?" Len looked the colored black man up and down. He was a southern but held no prejudice against their color or status. He just hated false proclaims of knowledge. Especially in a field that he was raised in.

"He's got a minor infection. I'm taking care of it."

"Well let me take a look son."

"I ain't your son. And we ain't buying whatever you're selling. So just get."

"Leonard," Pike scolded. Len glared at him. Nathan's blood boiled. Southern children. There was another southern child in this part who he was cross with. Yet the child never did anything but speak with his true vernacular. An accent that set him ablaze. Not only did this one have the accent. But also had an attitude.

"Now listen here, boy. I may not be a doctor and neither are you. So you will step aside and let me work or I'll take you outback like your pa should." The boy stiffened. The teenager who drove the wagon laid a hand on Len's shoulder. The boy flinched. He let go of the sick child and stood.

"I know I ain't no doctor and I ain't gonna let you practice your voodoo on my brother, boy." He said with thick southern. Knowing it would enrage the black man more. Playing a part he would never play. But this was his brother. Master to slave. "So get on back to the field from which you came." Nathan acted before thinking. He slapped the child. Len staggered back. Nathan was then thrown from the wagon landing on the dusty ground. Looking dazed up into a gun aimed between his eyes. Pike who was aiming to kill Nathan called to the occupants.

"Spock, is Len ok?" Nathan looked from the man to his leader. Chris L did nothing. Larabee never raised a hand to a child that didn't deserve it. Yes, Len was pushing buttons. But he is also protecting his brother from an unknown person.

"He will be." The teenager, Spock, jumped from the back of the wagon to land between Nathan's legs. He pounced like a lion and rose with elegant grace. He stared down venomously at Nathan with his eyes. His face muscles giving away nothing. It was all in the eyes. "I suggest you leave us be. Captain, I believe we should head to the next town. Leonard will be able to take care of Jim better than some man who strikes a child." Pike nodded in agreement. He holstered his weapon. Looking to Chris L, he nodded.

"Sorry for the trouble." He slung an arm around Spock and spoke softly to him. Giving him money telling him to get supplies. Spock ran off. Pike leaned into the folds. Len came over sluggishly to him. Larabee watched as Pike hugged the little southerner. He smiled remembering his little southern child who was off riding today with his uncle Buck. "You ok?"

"I will be."

"Good." He ruffled his hair. "Take the wagon to the livery and get Vulcan reshoed, ok?"

"Yes sir." Pike frowned. Leonard only called him sir when his emotions are bouncing off the walls.

"Good boy." The wagon began to move away from the middle of the street. His own horse came over to him. Pike tossed the straps over her seat. "Ent, go watch over them." The horse seemed to nod and went to follow her charges.

"Smart horse," Larabee observed.

"She is. And not for sale." Nodding in understanding at possibly the plentiful offers at seeing the horse act on command.

"Wasn't going to ask." Nathan had stood now and brushed himself off.

"Your boy is sick. I have some things that can help."

"Oh, really." Pike rested his hand on his holstered guns. Nathan noted no accent from this man.

"Yes really."

"I think we had enough of your help."

"Fine if you want him to die." The click of a gun made him stop. The man had aimed at him, again. Larabee again did nothing.

"He won't die. He's stronger than he looks. And I would rather put my life in Len's hand then in some bigoted African man. Excuse me." Pike move toward the livery to make sure the youngins are alright. Nathan looked to Larabee for support. Chris motioned his head from side to side.

"You did it to yourself." Vin had melded to Chris' L side at the venomous words. His brother, Ezra, is southern. As he is too. But Ezra spoke with royal rich smooth south. Not the country south of which the boy spoke with. Vin tugged at his father's arm. Seeing into his son's eyes more his heart. He nodded. He still wanted to help them. Nodding. Vin ran to the livery. Nathan watched the silent communication. Of course he would side with them. His other son was southern. "I ain't taken sides. You hit a child Nathan. And that is something I never approve of. Recently you have proven I need to find a new healer to watch my sons."

"But Chris there is no one else."

"Then I guess they'll die." Throwing venom dripping back at the healer. Nathan stood shock at the words. Words he had thrown so easily at the newcomer. Hearing now from his friends. He didn't want anyone to die if he could help. His words downright refusing to help the child. Refusing to help any child who wasn't within his parameters of good.

Shaking his head in shame he looked down. Chris hadn't moved. Watching the man.

"If I make them some medicine will you deliver it to them for me?"

"I'll see about it."

"That's all I ask." Chris L began to walk away. "Chris?" Larabee stopped and looked to Nathan under the shade of his hat. "Would you have let him shot me?" without answering he walked back to his job. Minding the town and watching from his hooch at the jail.

WSCTT

Christopher Pike was brushing down his horse, Enterprise, when Vin came in. Vin looked up and smiled at Chris. Chris smiled back and nodded to inside the wagon. Giving him permission Vin climbed up and into the wagon. Len looked up from the book he was reading to Jim to the new arrival.

"Hello," Vin said looking to his fellow southerner. Seeing the red bruise that spread across his check then the blood that had dripped onto his shirt from his split lip. "I'm Vin." He smiled. Len nodded.

"I'm Leonard. This is Jim." Jim looked at the new arrival through glassy eyes.

"Is he alright?"

"I'm fine." The little boy croaked.

"Say's who?" Len fired back. He rested one hand on the younger boys head. "Your temp is down, but you're still sweating."

"Is that bad?" Vin asked moving closer.

"Not really. He just needs more rest and some painkillers. Bruised bones hurt. And the gash he received is deep but I can handle it." Vin looked to the boy.

"How did you do that?"

"I was…" he looked embarrassingly to Len. "I was getting Bones some peaches."

"Bones?"

"Me." Len spoke monosyllable. "A nickname. God only knows why."

"Cause you're my doctor. And you are loyal. And as you say all we got left are our bones." Len smiled at the words.

"Were they good peaches?"

"The best." Jim squeaked. "Bones made peach cobbler. It was yummy." Bones huffed at Jim's words. "It was. Do we have any left?" Len looked around then dug into a bag pulling one out. He grabbed a knife and gave a half of peach to each kid.

"Don't you want any?" Vin asked.

"It's the last one. You enjoy." Jim looked down at his half with sad eyes. His friend, brother, was giving him his last piece of gift to him.

"I don't want it." Jim said handing it back. Len looked at him is disbelief. He knew Jim loved them as much as him.

"How about we share?" Jim smiled at that. Len took a bite and handed it back. Vin smiled at them. He had done the same with Ezra on many occasions when Ezra would spilt his pie with him. Especially the last piece. True brothers.

"Thank you," Vin ate into the peach. They all smiled. Pike watched as his charges made new friends. He moved to watch Yosemite as he was resoling their horses.

WSCTT

Spock carried his supplies with ease. He had picked up several sweets for his friends. Putting that bag in a pocket. Noticing a man come into town with a youngling. The child dressed in a brilliant red coat and dressed with neatness yet efficiency.

The boy smiled. The pair stopping in front of the store Spock just vacated. Spock watched as the child was lowered. The boy leaned heavily on the horse. Using him as a crutch. Something was wrong, Spock noted. But the big man didn't seem to notice or care. Yet when the man dismounted he picked the boy up and twirled him. The boy laughed. He cared. Whatever the problem was the man accepted it as a norm. The storeowner gave Spock one final bag of feed. It weighed him down. A little too much to carry.

"Whoa, Let me help you pard."

"Thank you. That would be much appreciative." Buck heard the words spoken like the child who was holding on to his jacket lapels. Yet no accent. Manners. Things that would never cease to amaze him.

"Where you headed."

"The livery." Buck nodded and lifted his charge onto the horse.

"Ok little bit. You hold on while we go to the livery."

"Yes, Buck." The boy held the saddle horn tight. The boy appeared to be the same age as Leonard.

"Good boy. Let's go." Spock led the way.

Reaching the livery laughter was heard.

WSCTT

Buck smiled at the laughter. But cringed when he heard the coughing.

"We have a healer here. Pretty good. I can get him if you want."

"We already had experience with your healer. We attend to go along with the one we already have." Spock lowered his possessions on the ground. Then looked through the flap. "Leonard," he called. Len came to the back of the flap and opened it. His face still red. But his eyes looked to the boy that Buck lowered. Ezra ran his hand along the horse thigh till it reached the wood stall. The white mare nuzzling the little boy. He laughed. In Len's mind he was diagnosing. What was wrong? How did it happen? "Leonard, you are staring." Shacking his head he looked to Spock then noticed Vin staring at him with trepidation.

"Who hurt him?" he asked Vin. Len looked to Buck. Vin followed his eyes. Vin smiled at the little doctor's, protective streak for the other boy. They would be good friends. And so would Ezra. Vin hopped down and over to Ezra.

"Ezra I have some people you gotta meet." Ezra hesitated. He use to be confident in his ways until this. He was relearning though. And if his brother Vin was there then everything would be ok. Letting Ezra take his arm. He led him over to the wagon. Buck watched as his charges went to the other boys. But Buck riled a little at the red mark on Len's face. Chris P. came around to help Spock load the wagon. Buck glared at Chris P thinking he had slapped the boy. So he approached him. Moving away from the kids. While Spock assisted Ezra into the wagon to be with the other kids. Pike watched the man intently as he tried to settle his nerves.

"We don't take kindly to people who abuse their kids."

"Neither do I. but if you're talking about Len. Talk to your healer. He slapped him." Buck's face read shock and nodded. Pike smiled as the man calmed and realized that he would never hurt a child. And that one of his town folk actually did it. Especially their healer.

"I'm sorry pard. It's just." Chris P had seen Ezra and his ailments.

"I understand. Those three aren't mine by blood. But we don't choose are blood kin." Buck could only nod.

"Got that right." He huffed and looked to the wagon. "Do you need anything?" Pike sighed. He really did want a healer to look at Jim. But didn't want to risk it with this healer. Then the laughter was heard from the back of the wagon. Pike smiled. Then a cough and whimper.

"We need a doctor."

"That older one," he motioned to the boy who was watching the proceedings inside and outside. Chris nodded to him. "He said you have a healer." Pike smiled and glanced at the wagon. Smiling he looked up at Buck. Couldn't hurt to divulge some information.

"Len the one who popped out his head first."

"The one who Nathan hit."

"The black healer, yes." Nodding. "His father was a doctor. Taught him everything. So basically an encyclopedia of knowledge there."

"So how did you get him?"

"There was a sickness going around their town. Len was by his father's side helping. Then his father caught it. Jim the one who's ill now were the only two survivors left of their town." Buck looked startled.

"How did you come by them?" Chris P looked away from the wagon. A look that told him he share you share.

"Spock and I were riding through. Saw the big pillar of smoke and followed it. I know unwise. But needed to see. Those two." Pike closed his eyes at the image of the past making it self present again. "Those two were getting the bodies together to burn the sickness. Friends, family. Everyone gone." Chris sighed. Buck looked at Pike with a heavy heart. "We found them. Offered them shelter. But they hid around the town so well. Took us 2 weeks to catch one. And when we caught the one. We got the other." He can still see as Spock had grabbed Len as he was trying to get under the houses. The two had fought bloody. Never seeing the spitfire of Jim tackling and hitting Spock. Pike dragging him off. That riling Len more. Until Spock knocked Len unconscious. Jim quieted as his friend stilled. Worried if he lost his only family left.

Buck nodding seeing that the two had seen a sight just like his two.

"Vin and Ezra aren't mine but Chris'"

"I met him earlier." Buck nodded. Continuing.

"Ez's mom is a con artist. She had ran a scam that ended up with Ezra working the tables at a saloon. Well Ezra is a fine looking boy and people noticed. Well the owner tried to get him to once, um." Chris P nodded in understanding. Not needing to voice the evil. "And they fought on the way to the room. Ez bit the man. The man threw him down the stairs. Still made him work. And keep trying. One time was the last time." Buck didn't know much only what Vin would reveal. And only what Ez revealed to Vin. "Vin was passing through with his grandfather. An Indian man. They saved Ez. But not before the owner found them trying to steal his property. They shot Vin's grandfather and the two ran. They tried to get back with the tribe. But they had been relocated. So the officials found them. They ran and ran here. And are ours." Buck smiled at the wagon. So did Pike.

"Good to know some decent people still out there."

"Sure is, Buck Wilmington."

"Christopher Pike." They shack hands. Spock comes over. Chris looks to him. "What is it Spock?"

"They are getting hungry."

"Okay."

"Have lunch with me, Chris and the boys.

"We'd like that but Jim can't go far."

"Wait here." Buck runs to the wagon. Tells them to stay put. No danger, be right back.

Chris P moves back to the wagon. Each set of boys are lining both sides of the wagon. Jim being calm under his brother gaze and smiling at Vin as he imitates animals. Len sitting beside Ezra. Talking in quite tones. Not sure what they are talking about. But whatever it is. Ez is leaning into Len for solace. Wondering what his little southerner was taking on now. How much could one heart handle? Just waiting for him to snap. They all look at me. Except Ez.

"We're getting lunch."

"Great. I'm starved." Jim spoke.

"That's good. But something light." Len said full of medicine. Jim glared at him. But once he saw Ezra huddled into his brother's side. A flash of jealousy crossed his features. But knowing his brother. He always helped everyone. Sacrificing himself. Never getting what he wanted. Such a martyr. He looked back to Pike seeing what he saw. What not a lot saw in Len but experienced. Vin watched the silent reading on the southerner. Maybe all southerners the same. Self sacrifice. Lost everything. Wanting to keep everything safe around them. Keep as long as they are allowed. Hold on till they can't hold anymore. And when all gone. They fall.

Len looked at all of them but quickly looked away knowing what they thought. He wasn't worth the thought. Giving the boy one final hug he excused himself. Hopping out to land beside Chris. Chris looked him up and down.

"May I have some money?" tilting his head he pondered what for.

"What you need?"

"Medicine for Jim. If I can get the correct herbs I can get the fever down. And then make a descent poultice to draw out the infection some more." Calm and cool. Smiling Chris reached in his pocket and gave him some coin.

"Spock go with him."

"I can go by myself."

"I know Len, but..."

"You want to keep us safe. But I can handle myself. And you need to get Jim to eat."

"So do you." Reminding the young man. Len huffed.

"Fine but he can walk across the street from me." Chris P looked to Spock who nodded.

"Ok 10 second start. 1, 2, 3," Len bolted. Just like in their desolate town. "4, 5. Spock go."

"You said you gave him 10." Chris looked to Vin. Vin looked cross that he lied to Len.

"Len is faster than he looks. And 5 second is like 10 with him." He breathed in. "I don't want to lose him." Vin nodded. That he could understand. Just keeping him safe. Moving back in he admired the wagon.

"I like your wagon."

"Not much but it's home." Chris hauled himself into the wagon. Ezra flinched at the movement. "Ain't gonna harm ya. Just need to check on my other charge."

"I hope Bones finds some apples." Giving him a look, Jim answered the unspoken. So that was what he wanted money for.

"Sir, he is going to get medicine." Pike looked up to the boy who spoke with city southern drawl.

"I know. But the saying. An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"Then I'm glad Len is no doctor." Jim piped up.

"How you feeling Jim?"

"I'm okay. Bones says the swelling is down. But wants to apply another poultice to draw the infection out. And then some willow bark to help my headache and Ezra's." Pike looked to Ezra. Seeing he had taken on another patient. No, friend.

"Well I hope it helps."

"It willow. It always does." Jim smiled

WSCTT

Buck was carrying a basket of food with Chris L. beside him. Telling him what he learned about the kids. Telling him what he divulged as well. They both stopped as they watched Len come out of a store with a small rucksack. Then stopping as Mrs. Potter's children ran down the boardwalk. He just watched them. Watched as they ran to play games, while he played doctor. Tilting his head he remembered a town so full of life. His hazel eyes taking it in. dropping his bag. Him dropping to the ground. This the first live town since then. Fighting to keep Jim safe. To keep him well. Make sure he is cared for. Now another who was hurt. Limping from a bad heal. Could break to get it aligned. But his dimming sight. Then people alive. Good when there was no one. But...

"Leonard." A firm voice speaks. Spock had been wondering when the walls would fall just as Pike did. It had only been 2 months ago. 2 months. "Leonard."

WSCTT

Buck and Larabee ran over to them.

Nathan watched as the little boy crumbled on the boardwalk. Like a marionette. All the strings cut. He had renewed his heart and was going to give the medicine to the travelers. Running to the fallen as his other comrades did.

Spock wrapped his arms around Len. Len is shacking like a leaf. Larabee kneels down next to them.

"Is he alright?" Spock looked up. Concern shined through his eyes. He hid his emotions well. But sometimes they leak through. Yes the two had their differences. Though it didn't stop them from being protective, being friends. Spock squeezed Leonard tighter to him. Trying to protect his friend. Len had been having nightmares but his town. Only he knew about them. Only he was disturbed during his watch by a terrified Leonard. Fearing everyone in the world was dead and he was all alone. Once Jim was hurt. It was a constant battle to get the child to sleep. Constantly worrying.

"He is merely reveling in his past." Spock put his mouth near Len's ear. "It is alright Leonard. We are all safe. We are here." A hiccupped sob was his reply.

"Is he alright?" Nathan spoke fro the first time. No one missed the very visible flinch his voice caused in the little Georgian boy. Burying himself deeper into Spock's embrace.

"We don't need you're help." Spock spoke with venom. Nathan was livid but knew he had done wrong. Calming his free spirit, he backed away.

"I got some medicine for your other friend."

"Thank you," Came a choke small voice. "I apologize for."

"No need I was wrong. I am sorry." Len nodded but kept his face buried. Buck had picked up Len's sack. Looking inside he saw the ingredients for a poultice. Other assorted herbs. Some sewing thread. And a bushel of apples. Mostly bruised. But then some perfect. Good hearted Mrs. Potter must have snuck them in. and a bag of marbles. No needing to wonder who they are for. For Jim.

"Hey pard," Buck's friendly voice broke through. "Got us some lunch. Does Jim like pie?" buck smiled patiently at the turned head. But got no response. "Hey Len?" he tried again. This worried Spock. He moved Leonard away to see his face. Leonard was asleep. "He's asleep."

"He has not been sleeping well." Spock informed them. Chris L. nodded in understanding. Reaching down he relieved Spock of his burden.

"Let's get him back to his brother." The small gang with a trailing behind Nathan following. Making their way to the livery.

WSCTT

Pike was telling a tall tale to the kids. Making big noises of a giant and stamping his feet of a blue bull. Their laughter resonated in the building. Spock ran forward and into the wagon. The tale stopped and he jumped out running over to Chris L.

"He's alright," Larabee informed. "Just had a flashback." Pike nodded cuddling his charge close to him.

"Thank you." The flap opened and the littler one, Jim, popped his head out.

"Bones, Bones!" Worry growing with each call.

"Shush Jim. Leonard is sleeping."

"Are you sure? Does he have a fever?" Jim taking a quick breathe to continue. "Is he bleeding? I can get out."

"Don't you dare move." Spock's voice fierce. No room to argue. "Leonard didn't put that much work into helping you so you could turn about a reinjure yourself again." Realizing the fierce tone he breathed. "Jim, Bones is tired. He just needs to rest. Just like you."

"Ok, sorry Spock." Spock nodded. Jim reentered the wagon. Chris handed Leonard up to Spock. Pike sighed rubbing a tired hand over his face. That boy did so much, he thought. Wanting to explain. He looked to the other Chris. Larabee was shocked into silence. After handing Len over he was grateful. But when Jim popped out. That was when the gunslinger froze.

"Something wrong?" Buck looked to him then to his friend. Realizing what the other man saw. Chris L. Moved forward to peak inside the flap. He looked to the arrangement of Leonard. But more to the blond haired boy. Buck watched his friend silently. Knew what his pard was thinking.

His son had been lost to him in a fire along with his wife. An evil Ex of his, Carla, had arranged their death. In order for her to gain Larabee as her paramour. It didn't bode well when he found out. She had run off. Yet this blond haired child, Jim to them, looked remarkably like his son Adam. Also a hell of a resemblance to both him and Sarah. Stepping quickly away he turned to Pike.

"Where did you find him?"

"Who?" Wondering what was transpiring.

"The little one?" Nodding.

"Jim?" Supplying Chris with the boy's name. "He was livin with his mother, supposedly. In the same town as Leonard." He sighed having a flashback of his own upon finding them.

"What was his mother's name?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him. But I ain't gonna let you. If a simple thing as whatever caused that to happen to Leonard. I don't know what that will do to Jim. So you will have to wait." Chris L. bristled at that. Then looking back in he watched as Jim snuggled close to Len. Nathan stood in the background. Knowing what he did earlier made him unwanted. A threat to them. So he waited. Watched.

"Ok," Chris L. backed away. Spying Nathan. Nathan came forward. Pike rested a hand on his gun. Nathan held up his hands.

"I just wanna help."

"Everybody says that."

"NNOOOOOO!" everybody ran to the wagon. Pike jumping in like a champion horse in a steeple race. Larabee followed. Len was clawing, fighting. Spock trying to restrain him but to no succession. Jim curled up on himself. Pike went to Leonard while Larabee went to get a better look at the blond child. Scooping Jim up into his arms. Taking him in.

Pike is whispering into Len's ears.

"It's ok. Shh. It's okay. I got yah. We're safe now." Repeating the mantra praying the boy would calm down. Buck watched. Spock stroked the back of his fingers from Len's temple down his arm to his fingertips. Nathan watched beside Buck. Observing the children. But his healer eyes analyzing the young one in Larabee's arms. The boy looked on the mend. Maybe a slight fever. And an arm that he would have to check. Impressed at how well the one he slapped had done. Guess the kid knew what he was doing. The sobs stopped. Jim looked over to Len. Wiggling out of Larabee's grip. But Larabee didn't want to let go.

"Let me go." He squeaked as the man held him tighter during the struggle. To end his capture Jim bit him and ran toward his guardian and brother. Larabee looked shocked at this. Buck smiled. Chris glared at his friend. But he had gotten to quest upon his curiosity. And it was still salivating for more.

He watched as Jim rested his head on Pike's arm and followed the same trail that Spock did along Len's arm.

"Is he okay?" sighing, Pike looked at Jim.

"Just bad dreams."

"Not dreams, memories." Jim corrected. For he too had them. "But Bones never dreams."

"He never sleeps," Spock corrected. Jim stopped mid stroke. Disbelief on his face. So readable. Pike looked astonished as well. Why had he never noticed this in his charge? Sure he rested with Jim. Closed his eyes. But did he ever sleep.

Vin held Ezra close to him. Them having plenty of nightmares of their own. The deal is for Ezra he can make out the shadows but not the clarity. So every shadow could be coming to get him. Take him away from his family.

Chris L. pulled his charges toward him. Watching the private moment hit home. How fragile they are. And to be salivating over another. One not yours but you see something. You can forget about the other.

Ezra had hidden his faults so well that when they came upon the two at first. All concern was for sick Vin. Not for the boy who couldn't see. Limping after the men who had sequestered his brother from him. Larabee hugged Ezra tighter remembering how they had treated, misplace him. Vin didn't hug Chris but hugged Ezra. He had seen the look that had passed between their guardians. Something was foul. It had to do with their friends Jim. But was he a friend if he took their guardian away. Yet Jim seemed not interested at all in Chris L. Which suited Vin just fine. Jim wanted Bones. Still why did he feel aggression toward a boy who stole Chris L. glances. Maybe he thought that Chris L & Buck would want to swap for different makes and models. Vin squeezed Ezra tighter. Trying to telepathically tell him to be on his guard. Squeezing him tight then slow. Speaking Morse through hugs. Telling him what he sees. Ezra begins to move away from Chris L. to Vin completely. Squeezing plans. To good to be true.

Larabee looked down as his charge switching out to his brother. Normally Ez would cling to those he trusted. He watched the squeezing. Knowing it meant something. But couldn't figure it out. Worry filled his gut. Looking to Buck, he nodded knowing what he saw and felt was passed along to his friend.

"HEY, Ez, Vin." Buck called. Vin looked, no glared at him. Taking on all what was storming in his head. Nodding he still motioned them to come with him. "Let's get out of their hair, ok pard." Vin looked to his new friends. Eyes boring into Jim. What made him so special? Squeezing Ezra he told we going with Buck. Ezra nodded and looked as best as he could to the others.

"Tell Leonard to get well. And I enjoyed our conversation. Good afternoon." Ez tilted his head to them and felt his way to Buck. Along the opposite of Larabee. Pike looked to Larabee. He had watched the eyes. Tried to see what Larabee wanted with Jim. Yes, Jim is handsome young boy. But he isn't taking up where Ezra' previous watchers did. He seemed good. Stood up for his boys. But he couldn't concern him self with petty things right now.

"Take care Ezra. Don't be a stranger. Stop back later and maybe Len will be ready by then."

"Much obliged." Buck grabbed Ezra and lifted him out of the wagon. Vin went to Len and Jim. Leaning over he kissed Len on the head.

"Get well." Nodding to Pike then proceeded out. Jumping the wagon. Bypassing Buck. Grabbing Ezra and leaving. Buck hurrying after. The Chris' stare off against each other. Pike not really having time for this nodded to him and hugging Jim close to him. Ending whatever conversation they would have this day.

Pike watched as he left. Looking to Jim then to the man. Jim was his. He would fight tooth and nail. Same as for any under his charge. Just like the war. And if he had to take on them. To Save two more. He would. Kids needed friends. Spock's piecing eyes looked into his. Seeing everything he saw. They would have to keep a closer watch on their charges and the other two.

WSCTT

Ezra moved the food on his plate. His thought's stirring at what Vin had told him at what he had seen. Inez made steak. Buck and Chris had attempted to cut it for him. Vin righteously had pulled the plate to him and cut it up for his brother. A united front. Chris L. watched as Ezra and Vin ate. While Vin ate. Ezra swishes around.

"Boys mind telling me what's going on?" so I can fix it, Larabee thought. Vin's hand moved to Ezra squeezing. Ezra squeezed back. Vin took a deep breath and looked to the man he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. Call pa.

"Are you getting rid of us?" Vin's blunt words were a slap in the face. Shacking it off him. Looking at both of them.

"No! What made you think that?" Vin shrugged, glancing out the window to the livery. Nodding understanding Chris continued. "The young one?"

"Jim," Ezra corrected.

"Yes, him." Sighing. "He looks familiar. I just can't place him and it's gnawing me worse than a horsefly." He sighed again. "I would never want to get rid of you. But I can't help... can't help that I am curious about him."

"Jim," Vin corrected this time. Buck stamped on Chris' foot. Pondering why his friend could not say the boy's name. Maybe he couldn't accept a boy looking like Adam to be called anything else. Especially when your whole body yelled wrong at the name. Chris grumbled and began to dive into his food. Lunch had been nonexistent after Len's breakdown. Ezra and Vin coiling away from them. Going to a private place to Josiah found them. Just in time for dinner. And here they are. Bound up with concern. Prepared to depart at the given words from Chris.

"Yes, Jim." Chris finally grated out. Sounding so wrong for that child. "Boys I would never get rid of you. You Must know that." The silent communication went. The squeeze. The shift in posture. They had been hurt so hard in the past. Not that far ago like Len and Jim. That everything was a challenge for trust. Walking across eggshells. So unsure. "Vin, I have fought so hard for you two. What makes you think I'm gonna give up now."

"Jim," Ezra responded. Chris turned to him. His dull green eyes bore into Chris' blue. "Children are easily replaceable. And if you find one to your liking better than the ones you have. As you said. I would do anything. And you would triumph. Leaving whomever captivated your prize dust in your wake." Ez got out of his chair. "Excuse me."

"But you didn't eat," Buck voiced his concern over the little southerner.

"I am not hungry or feel obliging to eat in such company where I am not wanted. Good night." Ezra moved slowly through the tables feeling the back of seat till he got to the bar.

Inez the owner of the bar looked down at Ezra. She loved Ezra with a passion. Always so good with her. Helping out. Keeping an ear out. And all in all spoke to her like a refined lady. Not a bar owner. When Ez had come over she glared at Chris for hurting him. She came around the bar and took Ezra close to her and into the back. Chris could only watch as he was losing a battle he didn't even know he started. Yet knowing she would get Ezra to eat. Vin backed out from his chair next and ran to the swinging doors. Vin would never abandon Ezra. Never leave him alone. When they turned their eyes to where he stopped by the door, waiting.

Chris P., Spock, Len, and Jim had just entered with the help of Vin opening the door. Jim clinging to Len's side. His flush face looking rather normal now. Like the fever broke or is just down. Chris P. stopped at the door looking from Vin to Larabee. Larabee just watched as Vin lead them to a table two away from them. Turning from them Chris L. rubbed his face with his dirty hands.

Len sat down uncomfortably because Jim wouldn't abandon his side. Spock moved a chair beside Len's so Jim could stay close and be right beside Len. Spock took the other side of Len. While Chris P. sat in a chair to block Jim from Larabee's prying eyes. Vin took a seat with them. They all looked at him. Pondering on what had caused the longhaired boy to find refuge with them. Pike looked to Larabee. Larabee just shrugged and shook his head. Unsure but not unwelcoming. Pike smiled at Vin. Inez came over with Ezra holding securely to her hand and dress. She smiled kindly to the new arrivals.

"Buenos Dias senors. How can I serve you today?" Pike smiled at the lovely Mexican.

"What ever is special today." Pike ordered. "And two bowls of soup." Pike looked to Len. Spock is a vegetarian but would suffice with soup. Jim not being still up to par, soup was dinner. Len looked at Vin. Vin smiled. He turned to Inez.

"He'll have what I havin."

"You want more?" Vin nodded.

"It good. Ez will take a small bit too."

"I am not hungry." Vin looked worried. Len looked at Ezra as he got himself seated in a chair. Len looked to Inez.

"He'll have soup." Len ordered for Ez. Inez looked to the boy who had ordered for the one she would fight for. Kidnap the two if Chris was second guessing his decision. Even move away to keep them happy. Ezra conceded to Len's order.

"Soup would be much appreciated." Inez smiled.

"Good. I get for you." She winked at Len. He blushed scarlet. Kirk smiled at his friend's embarrassment. Squeezing his arm tight. Inez watched the boys. Just like her two. Seen and experienced too much for their years. Pike watched her leave then turned to their two new acquaintances.

"So what is this all about?" Vin grabbed Ezra's hand and squeezed. Ezra nodded back.

"Chris is being mean. He thinking of Jim."

"Jim, whatever for?"

"Jim reminds him of someone. Someone he would do anything for." Chris took in Ezra's refined words. Rage began to boil. If he had to take two more with him he would. These children deserved happiness just like his two. And what were another two more mouths to feed. He had friends and acquaintances he knew. Work to help supply them. Spock helping. Len applying his trade. Forging off the land. If need be they would survive.

"Well he isn't going to do anything." Pike assured. Laying a hand on Jim's shoulder. Jim looked at the other two boys.

"Ezra does Inez make Pie." Pike couldn't help but smile as the quiet southerner went on and on about Inez's pies. Claiming them better than anything. Vin had to intercede and claim Mrs. Wells Cobblers were up there too. Ezra concurred with Vin. These Two boys have the women eating out of their hands. Jim had told stories of Ms. Janice who made a superb pumpkin pie. Then also relenting and telling that Mrs. McCoy made the best crumbles. The boys talking about sweets around their dinner. Guess dessert was on the menu. Pike looked to Len after Jim mentioned his mother. He seemed to close himself off again. Pike hated this. Knew the boys had experienced so much. But what all horrors did Len see working beside his father till he died. Seeing his townsfolk fade away.

They didn't have to order pie. Inez brought over a whole one. She had passed by on occasion to watch out for her boys. Hearing the mention of excitement and sweets. She couldn't help but bake one for them.

As quickly as it was served. It was eaten. Inez beamed under the compliments.

Once dinner was over the group left. With their new friends as well. The boys protecting the other. Vin staying to Jim's left. While on his right was Len. Whom Jim refused to let go. Then Ez on the other side of Len. Len guarding his new charge. Pike followed an arm around Spock's shoulder. Not forgetting the eldest. Spock didn't show expressions often. The glare he sent Larabee sent a chill down their spines. Leave my family alone or else. All the youngsters clambered into the wagon. Chris lifting each one up. Well assisting most of them. Chris P climbed in last. Staying on guard near the rear. Jim had handed Len a book to read. Then curled into his brother. Ezra curled in on the other side after a dose of medicine provided by their very own sawbones. Jim had taken his as well. Especially once he promised to be good if he had a slice of pie. And he took it like a proud warrior. Even if Len took a spoonful just to prove it was okay. Vin smiled at the face Len made and over exaggerated the taste. Making them all laugh. Vin took a spoonful out of curiosity. Wasn't bad. Had honey and peppermint in it to mask taste. Vin liked this medicine over the swill that Nathan brewed. He cozies up next to Ezra. Making a human blanket around his brother. Spock sat across from them. Reading his own book as Len read aloud. Keeping an ear on them. Sharing their blanket. Chris P. stepped out and walked over to the horse.

"Are they okay?" Pike turned like lightning. Drawing on the man. Chris L held his hands up. Stepping into the light. Pike lowered the gun.

"They're fine." Still keeping his gun out. Unsure what this famous gunman was about to play.

"I just wanted to check on them." Pike nodded. Slowly returning his gun to his holster. Larabee let out a breath. "Sorry about them."

"Why? They are great boys."

"Yeah they are."

"So you gonna tell me why you been eyeing Jim?" Larabee came more into the light, resting against the stall.

"I lost my son a while back. J..." Larabee focused on the name. He knew it. But he really couldn't say it. The name didn't belong to the visage that was cuddled in the wagon with his other two wards. Forging on. "Jim looks an aweful a lot like my boy."

"Sorry for your lost. But as I hear, Jim's dad died protecting his family. Or so Len tells." Pike didn't know the true stories. He could only go on what he was told. What truths they told. Larabee huffed. Thinking of a way to prove if this is his son. Or just a boy with his face.

"Does he have any burn marks?" thinking of the fire that robbed him of his family. Let the house and outcroppings ash. His dear Sarah charred beyond recognition. Pike shacked his head.

"None," Pike smiled on the inside. Guess again? He thought wickedly. This is not your boy. They are mine and you ain't getting them. Pike patted the horse and began to head back to the wagon. Pausing. Curious. "Why do you think Jim is yours beside the resemblance?" Larabee shrugged. He didn't have a clue beyond that. Then the kids laughed. His head perking up at the noise. Followed by coughing.

"The way he laughs. So much like my Sarah."

"A lot of kids laugh. And a lot sound alike." Pike wasn't letting him gain any yardage. Huffing Larabee walked beside Pike. Each eyeing the other.

"I know how kids laugh. And I know that laugh." Larabee assured what he heard was true. Pike would have growled if he were an animal. But he is a man. A civil man. A cowboy too. He bit back.

"Children laugh Mister Larabee. And if I see you upset any of these boys while we are still in town. Then I'll call the judge and have him order for me to take your two off your hands." Chris gasped. Could this man do it? Sure they had Judge Travis on their side. But what power did this man have. This unknown man. Who had three charges with him? Possibly gaining two more. A stoic teenager. The middle a healer. And a youngster who he wanted to claim as Adam. His lost son. But then the man threatens to take. No. Vowed if he hurt that he would deprive him of his wards. His new sons. Shacking the painful grip on his heart at the thought of losing his two he looked straight into Pike's eyes.

"You aren't taking my son's anywhere." Pike smiled at the venom in Larabee's voice.

"Good. Remember that. Cause if I have to,"

"You won't," Larabee cut Pike off. "Keep them safe tonight. Or it is your hide I'll skin and dry in the morning." Smiling at the lawman.

"I'll treat them as if my own." Infusing his threat. Larabee could only maintain his ground and glare at the other Chris.

"Fine." Pike watched as Larabee opened the flap of the wagon to peer inside. A cocking of a gun made Pike smile more. Damn protective Spock. Just as bad as this other bears looking after his cubs. Spock more a lion.

"Just checking on them." Larabee says. Spock lowered the gun and returned to his book. Informing them.

"They are asleep and will remain as such till tomorrow. I recommend that you leave." Larabee smiled at the lion. Wanting to laugh like a jackal. But kept quite as not to stir the children.

"Take care of them." Spock nodded. Like he wouldn't in the first place. Larabee gazed over the sleeping kids. Book forgotten on Len's lap. Jim melded into Len's side. One of Len's arms around him. Ezra on the other. Vin resting his head on Ezra's shoulder. Len's hand resting on Vin's back. The king of the pile. The doctor watching over his patients. No, his friends. Larabee nodded again to Spock and backed away. Nodding his head again as he passed Pike. Pike went back to the wagon and hopped inside his mobile home.

WSCTT

The next day Jim is in high spirits. Still a little rundown. Yet that didn't stop him and Vin running up and down the boardwalk. Len following behind talking adamantly with Ezra. Spock a short distance behind them.

Jim wasn't watching and ran into one of the other children of the town. One Billy Travis. Billy is Mrs. Mary Travis' son. She runs the Clarion Newspaper. Billy had a grudge against Ezra and Vin. Before they came Chris use to help his mom out. Looking to him as a father figure. All turned sour in Billy's world when two orphans came into town and stole his idol.

Jim bounced off the boy and back onto the ground with an umpf.

"Sorry," Jim quickly said rising up slowly. Billy looked to the boy then to who was with him. Spying Vin he grumped.

"Watch where you going stupid."

"I ain't stupid. Lardo." Billy wasn't plump. But he wasn't thin either. Eating away his sorrows. Billy moved to strike out. Spock though ran forward and grabbed the boy's arm before it would do any damage. Billy is irritated to be disturbed out of his red haze. Looking to his new target he spotted Spock's ears.

"Get off you elf."

"I am not an elf." Spock corrected him.

"He got is ears caught in automatic rice picker." Jim stood strong beside Spock. Spock would have smiled at the backup. But only laid a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Yeah picked his brain out too." Billy would not be swayed from a fight.

"You can't pick a brain out that way. You can through the nose." Len came up standing on the other side of Spock. Ezra beside him holding on. For he had known what results Billy did when in his haze.

Billy had caused a foul amount of trouble and accusation on the southerner. Ezra though is quick and sure. And never say a bad word about his brother, Vin, or the lovely barmaid, Inez. Those insults earned you a southern tornado. That would not relent.

Jim eewed at Len's remark.

"Yeah and what are you?"

"I am Leonard. What are you a potbellied stove?" The red haze grew and being called that set him off. Billy wailed and made a move at Len. Len backed off forcing himself and Ezra into the street. Spock once again grabbed the offending appendage.

"Relent. I will not advice it again." Billy began to squirm and yell.

Mary at hearing her boy cry came out and ran over to the brawl.

"Let him go this instant." Spock complied and stepped back. "How dare you hurt him?" Spock stared at her.

"I did no such harm." Billy played up and held his once captured wrist attentively in his other hand. Whimpering for effect.

"Really what do you call this?"

"A drama queen." Kirk defended. Mary looked to Jim. She was captured by his features. Something familiar and yet. These boys had hurt her son.

"Am not." Billy spoke. Not liking the words or how his mother was staring at the blond haired Jim.

"Are too," Jim, said right back. Billy began to boil. Jim saw this. Never liking a bully. Just a little more he thought. "At least I don't have to hide in woman's skirt tails. Queeny." Billy fumed more. He took a step. Jim took a stance ready to pounce. Len watched. Himself ready to get into the fight if there shall be one.

Remembering that his mom was there. Words can be forgiven. Punches were dealt with matched comebacks.

"Well your mother is a 2 bit whore." Ezra started next to Len. That particular insult always causing a rise out of Ezra. Who was unable to defend himself with fist. But Jim. Jim launched himself at Billy. Primal yell and all. He began to wail into Billy. Screaming everything great about his mother. Spock and Vin pulled Jim off. Mary flabbergasted at the whirlwind between the two boys. Len came over and knelt down next to Billy. Mary stood shocked still. She watched though as Len moved a hand to the bleeding nose. Billy growling at the young boy. The boy didn't take any heed at the words just continued to poke and probe.

"Not broken. You'll look like a raccoon for a couple of days. Put some cool compresses on it to keep the swelling down." Billy spat blood on the ground by the young doctor.

"I don't need your help."

"Fine," Len stood and moved to gather Ezra and join the rest of his gang. "No skin of my back if you can't see nor breathe tomorrow." Len tilted his head to Mary. Then proceeded to walk down the boardwalk. The three remaining boys glared at Billy as they passed. Mary just watched as the gang went toward the saloon. The very saloon the lawmen frequented. The very one where Chris L. and Josiah stood in front of.

WSCTT

They had watched the whole situation. Knowing from past experience that Billy had become a turned apple. Ezra becoming the brunt of most of the comments. Taking them all with out a fight back. Gnawing at the boy so he cried himself to sleep at such words. Chris had warned Mary but she paid no mind. Now these newcomers come in and show no mercy. Chris smiled as they came toward the saloon. If was lunch time and time for a repast.

WSCTT

Their wagon loaded with new supplies and horses reshoed. Jim's sickness passing. They were preparing to leave. Chris L. hardly saw his boys. They all the time with the other ones. Vin and Jim running wild along the prairie. While Len and Ezra found a tree to rest under and Len read to him. Pike watched the boys. Realizing at how close they were becoming. Saddening at the fact that they would be departing soon.

At lunch the two families sat together. Sadness falling over the table. Everyone quiet. For Pike had announced their departure the day after tomorrow. Len had excused himself to go get his medical needs. Spock going with him. While a curious Nathan followed. Nathan was trying to make amends. All it earned him was a strict remark of, stay quiet, pay attention. I don't have time for idiotic questions. Nathan realizing that was how the young southerner had learn from his pa. Life is hard to maintain. So learn quickly or don't. Nathan had learned that in a different way. Thing is. Healing is an awful lot like that. Learn fast, do faster. There is a life in your hands.

Jim mixed his food around. Squeezing Ezra's hand under the table.

The boys all hung out together. Normally pairing up. Vin and Jim while Ezra and Len. Jim liked Ezra. Included him on games. Inventing games so Ezra could play and beat the socks off of them. Len the proud older brother at Jim's efforts with his heart. Vin looked deep in thought and was. The older gentlemen, Chris p., Chris L., Buck, and Josiah talked. Mostly about where they were heading. Chris P. spoke of here and there. Needing to get the boys away from the rain cloud of their former life. Wanting to make things a new for them. Larabee hinting, wishing they would settle here.

James T. Kirk, still a mystery he wanted to unravel. He had learned so much already. Through Vin he had learned that Jim had some allergies. That Jim had lived with his mother until she died under Dr. McCoy's care. When they took the child in. making Jim part of their clan. He had traveled a lot. Not settling down in a place to long. Had befriended Len after a nasty encounter with a recluse horse. Them becoming fast friends as they didn't mind their differences. Striving to go from there. Becoming blood brothers after his mother's death. His mother's name was Wiona. Yearning to learn more it kept a constant ear to when Vin would talk about his friends before bedtime. Ezra had remained quiet during most of these times. Feeling insecure of what may come.

Ezra had shared with Vin that he might sneak away with them if he felt this place in danger. Len offering him a place. And even Pike saying as such too. Vin would never leave his brother. If Ezra went he was going too. Even though he loved Chris L. more than anyone since his mother and Ezra. Ezra was here first. And his loyalties lay there.

WSCTT

Len had gathered the items from the store when a voice froze him in his steps. A voice he had learned but really wished he didn't.

"Hello pup," Len looked up at the man. The man with tattoos all over his face. The man who had killed Spock's parents and demolished his town. The same man who had come to his town and scavenged on what remained. Capturing him for a while till he got away. Remembering the lessons that still burned on his back. A back he never showed. Not even to Pike. Jim knew. Only Jim. "Did you hear me pup? What do you say when I address you?" trapped in that dark cellar. Praying Jim to be safe. "Say it!" a hand rested on his shoulder and he yelped. He heard the man laugh at him. "Close enough." The man came closer into his space. Then was gone with a war cry.

Spock had noticed Leonard moving around the store. The books on the shelves capturing his attention. Nathan looking over the list and ingredients that Len had ordered. But then a yelp. One Spock had heard in the nightmare of night caught his attention. Turning he saw Len being accosted by the very man he swore vengeance on.

"Nero," he spoke then charged. Giving his all he pounded into the man as much as he could before being tossed off and threatened.

"Stay pup," Ayel spoke. Nero's right hand man had Len in a death grip. Gun aimed at temple.

"Look what we have here." Nero stood up. Smiling. "Another pup. Puppy you never told me you knew this one." Moving to Len petting his hair. Len squirmed. Spock growled like a rabid dog. Nero was threatening his friend.

"Murderer!" Spock shouted. Nero laughed at this.

"I have done a lot of that. Want to remind who I obliterated off the face of the earth." Spock stood proud.

"I am Spock. Son of Sarek and Amanda. I am from Vulcan." Nero looked taken back.

"Spock," nodding at the info given. Buying his time. But not enough. Nathan had come out gun raised. Ayel quickly turning to the new intruder and firing without hesitation. Knowing gunfire drew attention. The two villains began to drag Len with them. Spock following. "I suggest you run along before I shot you too."

"Leave Leonard alone." Nero looked to the boy in Ayel's arm.

"I don't think so. I missed my puppy. He was so well trained. Now I have to start all over again."

"Never." Spock screamed then attacked. Another gunshot rang out.

WSCTT

All the peacemakers started at the sounds of gunfire. Everyone looking to all who was there and who was missing. The missing making them move fast with purpose. Upon exiting. They watched as a man held Len in a death grip. Spock's cool demeanor was gone. Rage boiled on his features. Then with quick movements. Spock charged. Both Chris' aimed and fired as the two began to raise theirs. Trying to end the life of Spock. The shots hit true. Ayel staggered. A bullet hitting the side of his head. Sagging taking Len with. Spock saw this and changed targets. Instead of going to the enemy, Nero. Who was twisted by the shot he ran to his friend. Gathering his small frail friend in his arms he ran. Took him away from this vile scene. Never seeing the second shot that took his home away for him. For he was protecting a piece of it in his arms. He ran.

WSCTT

The others handled the remains of the two outlaws. The vicious men who had destroyed so much. To those so little. Spock ran to the livery. Cradling Leonard to his chest. Spock now recognizing he had more a kinship with the child. Going to the stall where Enterprise was he collapsed. Rocking the child in his arms. Remembering the words Puppy. That was how Nero had hunted for him as he ran away. And here in his arms was the outcome once he caught Puppy.

"No. No, no, I am not. No n...no no, I am not." Leonard mantrad to himself.

"You are not a puppy Leonard." Leonard quieted after that. He still rocked but snaked his arms around the elder boy. Spock who had closed himself off emotionally after his families and towns death. Let his heart bleed. Accepting the boy. He hugged him back with all his strength. Never gonna let go. "I have you Leonard. I will keep you safe." Leonard cried.

A skid of dust ran by then stopped. It vaulted back into the stall. Jim Kirk had arrived. Finding his brother in such a state he ran to him getting in on the much needed group hug. And there is where the rest of the gang found the group. Huddled in one giant heap. Enterprise, their horse had knelt down. Protecting them, shielding them. Giving them warmth. She nuzzled her head against the southerner and Jim. Jim patted her nose. Telling her Bones would be okay. We had him. Pike moved in and knelt too. Running his hand along all the boys. Inventorying them. Making sure they were all safe. All intact. Real before him. Not a mirage to be escaped once comes upon.

Spock melded with the boy. Clinging him close. Knowing why now he picked on his appearance. Yes he looked roughly like their kind. But was not. Yet now he knew why Leonard berated him on his appearance. Why he spoke such harsh words toward him. Cause words were what he could fight with at his size. Cut them down. Spock looked up at Chris. Tears running down his face. Expressing what he had pent up for so long. Chris knelt down. Tracking the tears up to cup the elder boys face. Spock leaned into the touch. Finally taking comfort.

WSCTT

Larabee held a trembling Ezra in his arms. Vin clinging to his leg. Looking into the stall he saw a family. That included the little blond haired, Jim. Hugging his sons tight he nodded to the group that was secure. Moving out into the street. He set Ezra on his hip so he could hold Vin's hand. Vin looked up at Chris. Squeezing the big hand with all his might. Sad eyes turned to him.

"Don't be sad Chris. Len's safe." Shacking his heads he looks down.

"I'm not sad. Relieved. Relieved that everyone is safe. And happy my sons are alright." Ezra tilted his head a little. Blurry seeing eyes turned on him.

"Are we your sons?" the fragile southern drawl asked.

"Of course you are." Hugging them close. "Never ever doubt that."

"What about Jim?" Vin asked reminding him of where his father's thoughts were a while ago.

"Jim, is with his brothers and family." Chris had to let go. For Jim would never be his. Ezra and Vin are his. Even if Jim is Adam. Jim is James Kirk. Sarah's mothers maiden name. Tiberius after his father. Holding his sons close they went back to their repast. Buck came over sweeping Vin off of his feet and into his arms. Worry radiated than relief at the weight in his arms. Holding close he laid a hand on Ezra's head.

"They good."

"Yes."

"And the others."

"They're handling it." Taking a seat. He pulled the once forgotten plate close. "Come on Ezra you need to eat." Ezra didn't budge from his hold. "Come on son, don't want you getting sick." Then kiss felt the head move and the lips moving to kiss him on the cheek. Vin smiled. They had their place. Their Chris. Vin pulled his plate over devouring his food. It was safe to eat. Safe to sit and savor their food. For they were home.

WSCTT

Spock would not let Leonard go. Holding the boy always close to his side. Len would have minded it before. But now savored the over affection from him. Jim clinging to the other side of his brother. Supporting him through his nightmares. They had packed up the wagon. Defeating their monster of dreams and reality. They could move on. Move on to wherever the wind may take them. Pike watched his charges. His sons play marbles with their friends. Larabee watch with affection at their playing. Soon their friends would be gone. Offering them a place here. A place they could call home. But they decided on going to where they could do their destiny. Get Leonard in medical school. Allow Spock to study the great philosophers. And let Jim decide on what he wanted to do. Allow him to be the captain of his own destiny. Maybe even someday saving them all. Jim always saying that is Len's job. He's the doctor. Len saying it is both their job. For they would plan the fight and win. He would patch them up afterwards. The trio.

Vin and Ezra hoping to see them again someday.

Spock, Len, and Jim wishing the same thing.

Till Then

The End

Author Note: Don't really think I'll continue on this. Have so many others to work on. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thank You.


End file.
